


Белая кошка

by Yozhik



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Белая кошка

Она не знает, кто она.  
«Окажешься ты духом Млечного Пути, богиней, человеком или, скажем, оборотнем кошки – какая разница», – говорит Тенпо, когда они склоняются над одной и той же книгой.  
«Вариант с кошкой мне нравится больше всего», – отвечает Рицуко. Через неделю. Не потому что эту неделю они не разговаривают. Просто потому что ей так хочется.  
Он не переспрашивает, он вообще всегда помнит, о чём речь, она это ценит – и каждый раз проверяет.  
Запах пороха и чернил, две чашки кофе на столе, одна сигарета на двоих – другая, третья, она думает, как же мало здесь тех, с кем не страшно молчать.  
Она дома.


End file.
